Puyomon
Puyomon is an upcoming, Series Tree game of Jokemon. Mostly Puyo Puyo characters are here. This is the next game which has 500 new "Puyomon". It is the last game of Jokemon Series, excluding Jokemon Fore/Mush Pup (Mash Up) because all it is is a game mashup which is like Kirby 20th Anniversary. All stuff which starts with Joke- is replaced with Puyo-. New Stuff Land, Sea, Air - Fights take in Land, Sea, and Air! Eighteen more elements - SO MANY YOU CAN'T RESIST IT. Heights, Clouds, and Water - Heights are for all Jokemon, Jokemon on heights can target flying Jokemon! Clouds are for Flying Jokemon, and Water is for Swimmer Jokemon! Puyomic - This is only for Puyo Puyo characters! Tap & Swipe to Beat - With a new Tap & Swipe feature from Puyo Puyo Quest and Cranky Food Friends! Tap and Swipe to get Puyo to activate Skills! Dice, Spinner, etc. - Some abilities use a Dice, Spinner, etc.! Find out what they do and beat them all! Map - After you beat Ecolo, you'll get the Super-Special Map, where you'll get to go to different places with various quests! Story (SPOILER ALERT) After 25 years of the last event of Jokemon Too, everybody got bored of the name Jokemon and decided to be renamed to Puyomon. However, one month after that, something awful happened. Remember the main villain of Jokemon Won, Starchlord? Yeah, Starchlord still is angry about his defeat that he decides to invade the Puyomon Stadium with some Villains like Ecolo. Then the epic ADVENTURE BEGINS! Note: This is also called Jokemon Chronicles! While you look in the destroyed stadium, you find Green Shadow. However, as you try and brawl a Green Shadow, you sadly fail. Then, YAY! WE GET NEW LURE ITEMS! Choosing a Jokemon, you chose that Jokemon to beat up the Green Shadow. Note: This has some Jokemon Won and Too Jokemon like Judgement Boy. Then, you realize how this game is; IT'S ANGRY BIRDS EPIC COMBINED WITH PUYO PUYO!! QUEST! Suddenly, Leni comes out of nowhere and you have your first trainer battle! Well, Leni's ditzy, and you can capture one of her Jokemon. Capturing one of her jokemon makes her freak out and retreat. Later, you find a mysterious map, but what happens is Ecolo STEALS it! So, you venture to find Ecolo. However on level 1-10, you are stopped by the first boss of Jokemon Won, Monica. Monica insists she can beat you up with her Five of a Kind books. After that, you realize she's possessed with the Supa-Evil Virus. After you beat Ecolo, you get the Mysterious Map called the Super-Special Map. (this is level 19 - 100) As you prepare for the fight with Starchlord, he announces that he will not go down and if he did, he would beat you up. After the fight with Starchlord, he doesn't die. That's when you realize he's a fake! You venture to World 20, the Void of Finale. After the fight with the real Starchlord, he says the he'll never give up, until he gives up from the most evilest villain... Ecolo Yes, Ecolo returns but unusual. Ecolo states he also feels mad about his defeat, because last time in Jokemon Too, Ecolo used his last strength to make you forget everything, but then revived by Starchlord. He also states he is truly mad at his current defeat (Level 1 - 20). So you have a champion battle, but instead of using your normal jokemon, you use Hyper Kirby and Sage. After Ecolo's defeat, Ecolo again used his last strength to make you not only forget everything, but also make you die. However, it is reflected by the actual final boss of Jokemon Won, Arle but no longer possessed. Ecolo uses his last words, stating how much he hates you. And then he dies. On the Rewards Ceremony, you get the reward of "World Savior" for beating up Ecolo. Everybody celebrates, and now Jokemon is a species of Plants and Zombies, while Puyomon is a species of everything except Plants and Zombies. At the end, you go back to the mysterious pole which you found on Jokemon Won, only to have words which decipher "It's not the end, Jokemon Fore coming soon!". Still, it's the end because Fore is a mashup.